Loss
by TheLegacyReturns
Summary: The story of Malik, losing his brother, and his left arm.


I stood alone, gasping in pain, tears stinging at my eyes as I held my brothers dead corpse. Tears hit the grey tunic he was wearing. Using my unwounded arm I pulled my brother, dear baby brother to my chest and sobbed. I could die and not care, De Sable could come and get his damned artifact…. I didn't care. Leaning down while sobbing I screamed at my brother.

"Why wouldn't you listen to me Kadar! Y-you weren't ready! Please.. Please wake up brother.. Kadar… Kadar!"

More tears streamed from my eyes as I laid him down and closed his eyes gently. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his barley stubbled cheek. Nothing more than a boy… I looked at my brother for the last time, words of hatred, guilt and sorrow soaring through my mind. I leaned over took the artifact and stuffed it into my tunic, my blood tainting the outside of the orb. I then grasped my upper arm. It was bleeding heavily… Looking around I tried to find a way out. I knew I'd have to leave Kadar, I'd return though; I'd make Altair gaze upon what he had done.

I ran through the twisting and looping tunnels before finding myself outside I noticed our steeds were still there. Running over to one I mounted and road off, I ripped a piece of my assassin garbs and slid it into my mouth. Each bump along the road was painful, I grimaced in pain and cried into the piece of cloth as to not alarm anyone. I had to stay concealed even though I was more likely to die than anything else. /I/ would not betray the Creed. My hatred swelled as I road faster and faster to Masyaf. I wanted Altair to shake in his boots, I wanted him to take his own life for costing my brother his. More tears… More and more shed just as the blood from my arm. I was growing weaker, tired, I felt dizzy and light headed.

I was too close to give up, too close to let that bastard win. He was my enemy now, not the Templars… I wanted Altair dead, more than dead, I wanted him to be tortured to such extents that he was begging for his own life. I wanted… I wanted revenge, justice for my brothers death. Riding through the gates of the city people stared and gasped.

"Were you already planning a funeral for both Al-Sayf children! Did Altair tell you how he left us for dead!" I shouted, my grey eyes showing my fuming rage.

I dismounted my horse and took off at a fast clumsy run due to blood loss. I tossed the artifact at a servant before rushing in to her Altair proclaim me dead.

"No… Not dead! I still live at least!" I shouted staring Altair dead in the face. My assassin robes cloaking my face. I gripped my shoulder, blood dripping to the marble beneath us.

"Where is your brother?" The master asked, as if he knew the answer, just simply wanted to pain me more.

"Gone.. Because of you! If you had only headed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And… My brother… My brother would still be alive!"I shouted, eyes burning with anger and hatred. My blood stained robes, tainted with my blood… Kadar's… Templars…

"Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today." I glanced at the master. "I brought back what your favorite failed to find. Here /take it/."

After that it's really a blur, I don't remember leaving the master or anything. I remember the relic being set on the desk, then… Blurred faces, rushing around frantically ripping my robes off, they mumbled to each other in Arabic tongue, which at any other time I could have spoken without problem, but my brain was too clouded but I do remember one this, one sentence…

"He's losing too much blood we don't have time to knock him out, just do it."

I lay bare chested on a table, somewhere. I looked up before I felt a surge of pain. I looked over and they were tightening a belt around my shoulder, tighter, tighter. My arm began to turn faint blue, then darker and darker. I remember my thoughts, I remember screaming as I begged them not to but, they simply pushed my mouth full of cotton as they pulled out a metal saw. Sharp rigid teeth lined the blade as I started in horror.

"No! No!" I managed to yell in a muffled voice.

They laid the cold blade against my arm, pressed down before moving it forward, ripping and tearing flesh. I'll admit it, I cried, I screamed, I yelled… Nothing though could compare to the fact that I let my baby brother, my only brother, die infront of my eyes. So I watched, all while screaming in pain and horror. I watched as they sawed through years of muscle from training, hard bones that developed within my mother's womb, tan skin from spending day practicing outside with Kadar.

I blacked out from pain shortly after they sawed through the bone, the crackling of the bone shattering, was enough to haunt me for the rest of my life. And when I woke up, everyone was sitting silent watching me. My arm was wrapped tightly… Well it wasn't much of an arm now. I tried to sit but I was too weak, pain then flooded my body. A woman quickly walked over and let me inhale the fumes from something smoldering within a pipe. It eased and dulled the pain. I looked up… Why hadn't they just let me die, go with Kadar. I then glanced over to what was my left arm, I saw bandages on my shoulder by below that… Nothing. I glanced across the room and there laid my limb in a basket, ready to be burned… Most likely with my brothers remains… Most assassin's wanted to be turned to ash after they died. We wanted to be free. As free as the eagles.

Tears watered in my eyes as I stared at the ceiling. I didn't think of revenge, or hatred. I thought of… Sunsets, Kadar, mother and I… All sitting and watching the sun go down.

"Goodnight, baby brother… في بقية السلام ، وقاتل."

((Okay so what do you guys think, should I write another chapter, less gore, more detail. I usually don't do first person so this is a little weird.))


End file.
